Ikuto and Amu Love Wave?
by BloodThirstyOtaku
Summary: This is a exciting story about a girl in love, and a guy ready to take it, but does this girls boyfriend know? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or it's rights.
1. Chapter 1 First Time

Ikuto and Amu. Love Wave?

Amu had just gotten into her pj's and put her Chara's to sleep. She was just about to pick up her favorite manga, Black Bird, when she heard a huge crash on her balcony. She saw Yoru floating outside her glass door. Her parents were asleep and he was knocking loud enough to wake them up. She finally got up and let him in to tell him to shut up and leave, but right as she was getting ready to scold him, he started ranting on about something. His words were going to fast and were to slurred to understand.

"Yoru. Yoru calm down! What is going on?"

"Ikuto! He's hurt, or sick, or something! We barely made it to your door!"

"What's wrong with him? What did he do?" He flew around the room in circles as he yelled.

"Well, ever since he started carrying around that violin he's gotten weaker and weaker and I don't know what to-" Amu cut him off.

"Stop yelling! My parents will hear you!" She whisper screamed.

"They can't hear me you idiot! I'm a guardian character!" Amu gave him a dirty face.

"Whatever. I forgot ok?! My Chara's are going to wake up so get out or CALM DOWN!" Amu looked outside her balcony door. She jumped back slightly and realized what was there.

"Ikuto! Why is he laying on my balcony?!"

"I told you! I think he's sick. He can barely walk! Please help him!"

"Okay okay..." She walked over to her door, her night gown falling a little bit as the wind blew it back when she opened the door. She got down on her knees and nudged him a bit. When he didn't wake up, she nudged a bit harder.

"Ikuto? Ikuto wake up!" She whispered in his ear but he still wouldn't open his eyes. Yoru was practically in tears at the sight. She leaned down and listened to his comforting heartbeat, his skin warm on her face.

"He's still alive, his heart hasn't stopped."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Yoru kept making things even worse than they already were.

"If he was dead his heart wouldn't be beating!" Amu screamed back at him. He just started crying harder.

"Just fix him!"

"OKAY!" She picked him up and laid him on her bed. _Damn. He's heavy._ She secretly enjoyed his warmth though. She got onto the bed with him and snuggled closer to his warm body. She was still cold though. She got under the covers and put them over him too. She hugged him under his shirt and rested her face on his chest. His body heat was amazing! She gripped slightly tighter. A small smile started sweeping across her face. She closed her eyes and drifted off into her own little world. She suddenly heard a little gasp of air and opened her eyes. She looked at Ikuto and realized he was slowly opening his eyes. When he saw her cuddled against him a grin spread across his cheeks. Amu blushed and jumped out of bed. She was so embarrassed she was bright red. Her cheeks were flushed. Ikuto sat up and looked at her.

"I didn't mind." He smirked at her ridiculous stance as she was standing in front of the bed.

"Ummm... Uhhh..." She looked at her feet speechless. She looked at Yoru but he was sleeping.

"You can get back in bed now." He scooted over a bit and laid farther down.

"Don't think this is an everyday thing! I was just trying to help Yoru!" Amu scolded him coldly. Ikuto laughed at her, knowing that she was partially lying.

"Hmmm... It didn't seem like that when you were snugged up against me." He smirked at her again. Amu tried desperately to think of something to say back. She just got back into bed and threw the covers over her.

"Good night!" She flicked off her light and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt very warm hands sliding up her shirt, and onto her boobs. Her eyes flashed open. Amu grabbed Ikuto's hands and tried to slide then back down and out of her shirt, but they wouldn't budge!

"Umm... Ikuto..." She was so uncomfortable it was almost unbearable!

"What? Do you want me to squeeze harder?" Ikuto slowly and gently started gripping her boobs with more force than Amu could stand. She finally just ignored it and started going back to sleep. Ikuto noticed this. He lifted one of his hands off of her boobs and slapped it right on her butt. Once again, she opened her eyes. Ikuto shot her panties down before she could do anything about it.

"Ikuto, this, uhh..."

"You nervous?"

"What should I be nervous about?! We are not doing anything!" Amu screamed at him in frustration. She bent down to yank her little striped panties back where they belong, but when her hands reached in between her legs, Ikuto's hands were there! Amu's cheeks flushed again and she turned dark, dark red. He started carefully rubbing his hands back and forth across her vagina. Amu felt almost sick. She was about ready to throw up. She hated this.

"Ikuto I'm not ready for that!" Amu couldn't figure out what he was trying to do. All she could think about was how secretly good it felt when he ran his fingers across her hairless pussy. As much as Amu loved this, she wanted him to stop more than she could explain! His fingers slowly slid into the small slit in between her legs. Her juices already covered his finger. Amu squenched her face up tight. She didn't know how to react. She loved it so much that she finally just let him do it. He smiled at the sight of that and rubbed faster and harder. Amu let out a slight groan of pleasure. He pulled out his fingers and licked each and every one of them. He then shoved his huge dick into her pussy. Her pussy grabbed his dick so hard it almost hurt! Ikuto flipped her over on the bed and was now on top of her. He started moving his hips in a grinding circle. She threw her head back in pleasure. She moaned loudly in great relievement. This made her feel a burning passion.

"Ikuto. Oh Ikuto. Harder. Please, harder!" She yelled in excitement. Her juices coated his pinus with creamy white fluid.

"Amu. Amu I can't hold it anymore!" Her eyes widened as his cum squirted all over her small vagina. Ikuto groaned with outright pleasure. Amu started to pick up on Ikuto's rhythm. She started grinding her hips as well, but much harder.

"Oh yes! Amu yes! More! More baby! YES!" Amu took this as an invitation and grinded even harder than before, moving up and down on his massive cock. They both threw their heads back in joy. Amu couldn't control herself! Ikuto's dick shot more cum into her pussy. He groaned at the feeling. It felt so good! Amu had a fiery passion for this. She loved it! They both breathed harder and harder as it got faster and faster.

"Ikuto! Oh Ikuto! Just like that! Ohhhh yes!" Amu wasn't realizing how loud she was screaming. Ikuto quickly pulled out and stuck his cock right in her mouth! His delicious white fluid filled her mouth with a delightful taste. She started craving more and more as she swallowed mouthfuls by the second. When Ikuto's cum stopped flowing into Amu's mouth, she wondered if they were done, but they were far from it. She waited patiently for more cum to fill her tastebuds. A big shot flung into her throat and soothed it as she was swallowing. Ikuto pulled out once again. He rolled over on the other side of Amu. Ikuto looked at her as she was staring hard at the ceiling, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

"So, how do you feel?" Ikuto was taunting her with his words. _How do I feel?! I feel amazing! _That's what Amu felt like saying, but she just sighed hard and said, "Good". She gave one last smile and fell gently into a deep sleep, Ikuto as well. They were both exhausted, as this little "game" they had just played was quite tiring.


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT?

Chapter Two: Amu opened her eyes for the first time since she had fallen asleep, and realized it was morning already. She vaguely remembered what had happened last night. She remembered Ikuto and turned her head around to see if he was still there. He was. Amu looked at his sleeping face. _He's so cute when he's sleeping._ She sat still and stared at Ikuto for a while. Eventually she got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back Ikuto was gone! She looked around the room but she didn't see him anywhere. She looked under the bed, in her wardrobe, everywhere! He wasn't there! She rose up on her tippy-toes as she felt Ikuto's soft hands slip onto her waist, past her hips and onto the side of her boobs again. He rest his hands there as he put his face right next to her's

"Good morning." His voice was sweet and subtle. Amu's heart fluttered a little as he spoke. She liked the feel of his hands where they were. She built up a chunk of courage and decided she was going to give him a pleasant surprise.

"Good morning" Amu quickly turned around and kissed him passionately. He returned her favor quite lovingly. Ikuto now kissed Amu this time, but he made it very enjoyable. Ikuto thought it might be fun to french kiss her, and trust me it was. Amu has never french kissed in her life. She picked up on it though. They rhythmically used their tongues in each other's mouths. They both loved it! It felt so good! Amu kept the french kiss for as long as possible, and Ikuto followed her pace. She had pretty much taken over. When the kiss ended, Amu went into the bathroom to get dressed. In the middle of pulling her shirt over her head, she heard a squeak. Ikuto was peeping, and enjoying it like it was his life. She slammed the door in his face. She felt a little bad for doing that. When she was fully dressed she went out and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Amu wrapped her arms around him tight. Ikuto hugged her back, rubbing his hand up and down on her back comfortingly.

"It's ok. I didn't take it in a bad way." His soft voice felt nice to her ears. For once he was actually being sincere. Amu really loved him when he was like this. _Oh my god! What's gonna happen with tadase?! _Amu pulled away from Ikuto at the thought of Tadase finding out.

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto was starting to worry about Amu. She just sat there, frozen, standing in front of her bed. Amu looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale as a ghost.

"Wha... Wha... What if T... Tada... Tadase finds out?" Amu was so disoriented she was stuttering.

"He won't. He's not smart enough to suspect anything like that."

"Ikuto!"

"What? He isn't." Ikuto seemed to enjoy teasing Amu about Tadase.

"Incase you don't remember I'm practically dating him!" Ikuto's face immediately turned from mocking to flat out annoyed.

"Fine. I guess if you didn't enjoy last night then I'll just-"

"No! I just... I just..." Amu couldn't think of what to say. She wanted to be with Ikuto but didn't want to leave Tadase.

"Hey. Take your time, okay?" Ikuto was trying to be as sweet as he could, but he didn't really know how. Ikuto grabbed her suddenly by the waist and slammed her down on the bed. He ripped his shirt off so sexily Amu had butterflies. He was so hot when he was shirtless! Amu couldn't stop staring as Ikuto slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. Amu gripped his shoulders and pulled Ikuto forcefully on top of her. Ikuto loved her anxious tone. She was so sexy when she was like this. Amu stuck her hands down his pants and gently slipped them off his strong legs. Ikuto ripped her panties until they were shredded, tearing them off to feel her sweet little pussy. Amu wrapped her legs around his hips The heat between them was intense, and made Amu's decision pretty clear. She couldn't leave this, this passionate pleasure that Ikuto gave her. Ikuto licked Amu's neck, moving down into her breasts. Amu slid his boxer shorts off with her legs. Ikuto's dick was already in Amu's soft vagina. Amu moved her hips up and down on Ikuto, her pussy squeezing his dick. Amu's pussy massaged Ikuto's giant cock as she grinded. He loved this! It felt amazing!

"Yes. Amu yes! Just like that!" Ikuto started to scream as the feeling grew. Amu suddenly froze completely still. Ikuto stopped and looked at her.

"Amu, why'd you stop? It feels so good!"

"Ikuto... you used a condom right?" Amu started to grow a huge pain in her chest.

"You're too young to have started your period, so it's fine." Ikuto was wondering why she thought it mattered. Little did he know, Amu started her period two weeks ago.

"I started two weeks ago! WHAT IF YOU GOT ME PREGNANT?!" Ikuto immediately pulled out. Amu knew her parents were at work by now, and rushed into her mom's bathroom to look for a pregnancy test. She tore apart her mother's bathroom in search of the test. Finally! She found one! Ikuto waited patiently in her room. A few minutes later she walked in, crying her eyes out.

"It's positive, isn't it?" Ikuto seemed surprisingly calm about this, considering he was one going to have a child, and two he was going to have to tell her parents somehow. He wasn't going to let her do this alone.

"Oh my god!" Amu screamed at him as she cried.

"What?"

"What about Tadase?!" Amu couldn't control herself. She had no idea what was going to happen. She didn't want to abort it, that was basically killing it, and she knew that. Ikuto walked over and sat next to her. They sat in silence for awhile, other than Amu's crying. Ikuto just sat with a blank face, staring at the ground. Amu heard someone coming up the steps. She knew her parents weren't home, Ami was at daycare, who was it?

"Amu-chan! You here?" It was Tadase! _Great. Just great. This is a perfect time for him to show up!_ Amu was about to go and stop him, but he walked in. He saw her sitting on her bed crying, Ikuto next to her, and a blue stick with two pink stripes on it.

"Ikuto! How could you?!" Tadase character transformed with Kiseki, in an attempt to kill Ikuto. He wanted him dead, and he wanted it done now.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase waved his scepter thing toward Ikuto. He dodged. He woke up Yoru and immediately character transformed with him. Ikuto managed to beat Tadase to the ground. He stood up, ready to fight, but when he looked at Amu, he couldn't. Tadase saw her crying. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. Amu looked up at him. Tadase's eyes grew small tears and he ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Amu didn't know what to do. Her parents would murder her. Ikuto sat on the floor, Yoru trying to figure out what was going on, but Ikuto ignored him. Amu woke up her Chara's.

"Amu! Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Amu continued to sob through her words. Ikuto walked over and sat next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and held her close. This wasn't just a fun night anymore. This was different. Ikuto... loved her. He didn't want to see her in this pain. He wished he could take back what he did, go back in time and fix it. But he couldn't, and he knew that. Amu leaned against Ikuto's side. She'd finally stopped crying for the most part, but she still had tears sliding down her face. Ikuto placed his finger lightly under her chin and tipped her face up. He used his thumbs to dry her eyes. Amu's chara's along with Yoru flew over and sat on Amu's shoulder's. They didn't know what was wrong, but they didn't care. They all snuggled against her.

"Ikuto, you're gonna stay with me right? You're not gonna make me do this on my own are you?" Ikuto knew he'd never do that to her. He's stay with her the whole way. But is that really what is best for her? "I'll never leave you Amu. I promise." Ikuto hugged her as she buried her face in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3 Parents

Chapter 3:

Amu woke up in her bed next to Ikuto. Her head was on his chest and his arm was hugging her close. Ikuto lightly brushed stroked her forehead. She looked up at him and he realized she was awake. She looked back down and let him stroke her bangs back some more. It felt soothing. She grabbed his hand and held it tight in hers. She sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me sleep a bit Ikuto."  
"You needed to rest, and you still do. You should go to sleep a bit longer."  
"I'm okay Ikuto, don't worry. Are my parents home yet?"  
Yes. They are. Would you like to go talk to them?" Ikuto was suddenly acting very strange. Very sweet and caring. _What's going on? Ikuto's acting weird. _  
"Would you come with me?" Amu didn't want to tell her parents alone. She was too scared really.  
"Of course I will. Lets go." Amu and Ikuto both stood up and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, still holding hands. She found her mother chopping carrots for a stew tonight.  
"Oh hello Amu. How was your- Wait, what's Ikuto doing here?" Amu's mom seemed a little tense.  
"Mother, could you get dad please? Ikuto and I have something to talk to you both about." Amu was trying to keep herself as calm as possible. She didn't want to make a scene, and she didn't want t worry her parents any more than she was already about to. Amu's mom shook her head at Amu. She turned around to yell for her father.  
"Honey! Could you came here?" Amu's dad walked into the room a few minutes later.  
"What is it dear?" His glance shifted to Ikuto. His expression immediatley shifted to a worried scowl.  
"Dear, leave that poor boy alone!" Amu mom smiled at Ikuto and gestures for him and Amu to sit down on the couch. Her mother and her father sat on the couch across from them.  
"So, what is it you guys wanted to talk to us about?" Amu started to turn very pale. She felt sick. She didn't want to have to do this. Not at all. She squeezed Ikuto's hand.  
"Umm... Well..." Amu was stammering little. How was she supposed to say this?  
"Mom, Dad, I'm, well..." Ikuto let go of Amu's hand and stood up.  
"I'll be right back." He left and walked into Amu's room. When he came back out, he had the pregnancy test in his hand!  
"I think this might save the explaining." He handed the tiny blue stick to her mom. Her face froze as she dropped it on the floor. Her whole body was like a statue. Her father picked it up off the floor. All he did was stand up, throw it away, and walk out the front door. He slammed it behind him. They all heard his car start and drive off. After that it was completely silent. Amu grassped Ikuto's hand once again.  
"Mom-" She cut her off.  
"Why did you do this? Why didn't you ask about this first? About sex? Why did you make yourself pregnant?"  
"Ma'am, it's my fault. I'm truly very sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I'm sure your daughter didn't either. I shouldn't have even come here. I'm sorry. I really am." That was the most sincere thing Amu's ever heard Ikuto say. Shes never heard anything like that from him. It shocked her a bit.  
"Do you want abortion?" Her mother was trying to hold herself together. She knew as much as she wanted to scream at her it wouldn't help, it would only make things worse. She wanted to kill Ikuto, but she didn't, for the sake of her daughter.  
"No mom, I don't. I want to have this baby." Amu didn't want to harm this child. It deserved to live, no matter how it came to be about. She wasn't going to abort it, and she wasn't going to take Ikuto's child away from him. At this very moment, right as she was sitting there on the couch, holding Ikuto's hand, for the first time, she realized, she loved him.

"So, what about school, you can't drop out, and I don't have time to homeschool you. Your father isn't going to do it. Do you want me to hire a tutor?" Amu was surpirsed at how layed back her mom was after hearing this. How could she not be mad?! Little did Amu know she was just holding it back.  
"Mom, I can keep going to school, I don't need to stay home. Why are you so calm about this?" Amu's curiosity was growing stronger. She just had to ask! Her mom was still looking at the floor. She smiled when she heard the question.  
"Amu, everybody makes mistakes. I'm not happy about this one bit, but not everybody's perfect." She couldn't believe it! Was she hearing things?! _Did my mom seriously just say that?! _She couldn't even begin to explain how confused she was! Her mom almost seems like she's okay with it! Amu's mom slowly stood up and walked out the back door. She sat down on the patio chair. Amu lead Ikuto back to her room. They sat on the bed together in silence. Amu finally said something, "Thank you for doing that."  
"Doing what?" Ikuto seemed lost, but more like worried.  
"For talking to her with me, saying what you said, saving me from having to explain."  
"Your welcome." Ikuto took his free hand and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her into a hug. A very tight, caring hug. He was warm. Amu enjoyed that. She was a bit cold anyway, but whenever he touched her, her whole body felt hot. He layed her head down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He wanted to let her sleep. He watched her drift off into a deep sleep and close her eyes. She looked like an angel when she slept. Amu was still cold and started to shiver. Ikuto snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She stopped shivering and became warmer with Ikuto's body heat. Ikuto fell asleep along with her.


	4. Chapter 4 Hard Confessions

Chapter 4:

Amu was dreaming about her and Tadase. That she was telling him what happened. He started dripping tears down his face. Tadase slapped her and walked off, then started running. She woke up with a jump, only to see that Ikuto was still hugging her. He was awake now but had not realized his love was too. She grabbed his hands and sat up, leaning her head back against her wall. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but it felt like forever. Ikuto sat up next to her, his tall body reaching over hers. He slipped his arm over her shoulder. Amu leaned her head on his chest just as she did last time.

"How long was I sleeping?" Amu's voice was groggy. She was still really tired, but she knew she had to stay awake, or she'd be too hyper tonight.

"You've been asleep for the whole night. It's only six in the morning." Ikuto sounded almost just as tired. Amu could tell he slept a lot less than her. He looked exhausted. Ikuto gave her a faint smile as he looked at her. He was trying as hard as he could to keep himself awake. Amu took the covers off of her and got out of bed.

"Ikuto, go back to sleep. You need to rest. Don't force yourself to stay up for me. If something happens, I'll get you okay?" Amu voice was slight and gentle.

"Promise me if something goes wrong, you'll get me okay? I wouldn't able to live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there for you."

"I will, don't worry." Amu pulled her cover over him and rubbed his hair back. She opened the door and slipped out of the room quietly. Amu walked down the hall and into her living room. Her dad still wasn't back. She figured she should tell the gaurdians, but how? They were her best friends! How could she tell them this?! They'd all hate her! Tadase already does! _I wonder if Tadase already told them? _What if he had? They'd kill her! She has to tell them before it gets worse though. Amu built up her courage and walked out the front door. She called all of them except Tadase and told them to meet her at the Royal Garden. Amu started to get very nervous. She needed time to think. What was she gonna say?! Amu's whole brain just started overloading. _I can't do it! I just can't!_ But she knew in her heart she could. Amu was still pretty far from school. It wasn't going to take her that long to get there though, even if it was far away. She knew the time would pass quickly from fear. At least she had a little time to think. She couldn't really think about anything other than Tadase though. What was she going to tell him? How was she ever going to talk to him again? Could they even still be friends? Amu highly doubted it. With each step she got closer and closer to the school. She couldn't believe she was having to tell them this! She was so afraid of what they'd all do. Amu finally reached the giant glass doors of the Royal Garden. Everybody was already there, except for Tadase. Even though Nadeshiko and Kukai aren't guardians anymore, she still asked them to come. So literally everybody was there. They all stared at her as she reluctantly walked toward them, her head hanging down.

"Amu-chi! What's wrong?!" Yaya was still as peppy as ever, just like always.

"I, uhh." Amu couldn't find the words. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Amu-chan, are you okay? Tell us what happened." Nadeshiko always knew how to comfort Amu. but even her words didn't help. This was just so hard! Kukai's face suddenly got very worried. He bent down and looked at Amu's now crying face. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it lightly.

"Hinamori-san, it's alright, calm down."

"I can't! You guys are all gonna hate me if I tell you!" Amu was now crying harder than ever, completely embarrassed. Rima chimed in, "Amu spit it out!"


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Sickness

Chapter Five:

Amu looked up at Rima but still couldn't say anything. Nadeshiko pulled up a chair and sat Amu down. She knew it was important to calm her down first before pushing her further. Kukai bent down on his knees and tilted her face up toward him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. His calming aura got Amu to stop crying. She finally stood up and started talking clearly enough so they could all understand.

"Guys, something happened. Something very bad happened. I- I don't know how to tell you really, so I brought this to do the talking. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Amu couldn't help but let a few tears run down her face once more. She handed Kairi the blue stick that held the truth. They all looked at it and gasped.

"Amu-chi's having a baby!" Yaya was never unhappy, even in a situation like this. Yaya was so innocent. Amu liked that about her.

"How... How did this happen?" That was the first thing Kairi had said since she got there. He sounded pained, hurt. She couldn't stand it! She didn't want to hurt any of them!

"It just... It just happened! I... I just don't want to hurt any of you!" The others gathered around Amu even tighter than they already were.

"Amu-chan, why did you think we would hate you? Everybody makes mistakes, even if they're really big." Nadeshiko knew Amu better than any of them. She knew how to make her happy again. Kukai tried to help, "We'll stay with you the whole way, Hinamori-san." They're words together made Amu feel a lot better. Now that she at least had a little hope and knew that her friends will stay by her, she was able to calm down much faster.

"Who... Who's the father?" Rima was still a bit shocked, but she wasn't mad. Her voice was a little choppy from the surprise.

"Uhh... Umm... Well it's-"

"Me." Ikuto jumped down from the top of the Royal Garden, swinging his tail back and forth.

"Ikuto! How did you know I was here?!" Amu was curious to find out if he was spying or not. She was a bit happier now that he was there though, but she'd never admit it.

"IKUTO?!" They all screamed in unison. All of the guardians eyes were wide open. They couldn't believe it! They were all sweat dropped. How could this be?!

"I thought it was with Tadase!" Kukai bluntly blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth with both hands in embarrassment. Amu gave him a horrifying glare. Kukai smiled nervously.

"Tadase's way too innocent to do that! Are you kidding me?!" Rima didn't realized that that comment just completely killed Amu. She didn't say anything though, she knew Rima didn't mean it like that. Ria was right though, Tadase would never do anything like that. Especially to Amu. Ikuto slipped his fingers through Amu's. He reached down and picked her up like a prince. He leaned down and kissed her with sweet love. The guardians stared at them in awe. They couldn't comprehend what they were looking at. They had never seen Amu and/or Ikuto do anything like that! Especially with each other! To the guardians knowledge Amu hated Ikuto! I guess not anymore! They broke the kiss as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Ikuto, when did you get here? You need to rest! You still look exhausted!" Amu's voice was filled with worry. She looked at him as he set her down.

"I was worried about you, so I followed you to make sure you'd be okay." Ikuto gave her a faint smile and collapsed.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed. They all picked him up and set him on the table. The would take him to a doctor but they knew Easter was still looking for him, and knew if they took him there they might catch him. Amu ran to the medical room inside the school and pulled out a washcloth. She ran it under cold water and rang it out. She folded it neatly an took it back to Ikuto. She put her hand and his head. He had a fever, and it was gradually getting worse. She laid the washcloth on his head and pressed it down a bit. Even though the guardians had no idea what was really happening, they still helped in any way the could.

Amu sat next to Ikuto for as long as she could. Six hours passed and Ikuto still hadn't woken up, and his fever had gone up and up. She was holding his hand with both of hers. She was squeezing it with worry. She had a few tears running down her cheeks. Her friends had gone to who know's where. Amu had a glass of water sitting next to the table for Ikuto, just incase he woke up. It was getting late, and they needed to go home, quickly, but she couldn't just leave him there! Maybe if she called her mom... No, that wouldn't work. She'd just take him to a hospital. She had no idea where her dad even was, or if he was home. He wouldn't help her anyway, even if she needed it. _I wonder if he's home by now. _Ikuto didn't move a muscle the whole time she sat there. The only movement Amu could see in his body was him breathing. She pulled the washcloth of of his head and went to go cool it down again. She walked back to Ikuto's table. She had run the past few times, thinking he might have woken up while she was gone, but Amu had lost hope of that thought. When the cool water drops hit Ikuto's face he awakened with a jump. He was breathing heavily and his body was having a freak attack. His fever was causing his body to freak. He barely knew what was going on. Amu pinned him by his shoulders, but his body was still refusing.

"Ikuto! Ikuto calm down! It's okay! I'm here!" Amu managed to keep his body still enough for just the seconds she needed to capture him in a kiss. She didn't care if she got sick, she loved him, and that's all that mattered to her right now. His fever was going to kill him if she didn't do something. If she kissed him, maybe his body would calm down for a minute. Ikuto's tense body slowly relaxed as the kiss progressed, caught up in the moment. Amu broke the kiss and sat on the table. She lay his head down on her lap. Stroking his hair soothingly as she smiled at him.

"Can you drink?" Amu asked him, desperate for him to get water. He was highly dehydrated. Ikuto tried to talk, but his throat hurt so bad it was almost impossible.

"I- I can't... I can't talk." Ikuto's voice was barely audible and terribly scratchy. Amu could tell he was in great pain. She looked peacefully into his eyes and smiled just a bit.

"I'll be right back." Amu kissed his forehead and walked to the medical room again. She grabbed cough drops and some antibiotics. As she was walking back to the Royal Garden, she saw a blonde haired boy walking the other direction. _Oh no, it's Tadase! If he finds Ikuto sick he'll... HE'LL KILL HIM! _Amu ran as fast as she could to Ikuto's side. She loved Tadase too, but she wasn't going to let him kill the one she loves most. When Amu finally got back to the Royal Garden, it felt like it had taken ages to get there! Tadase had beat her to it. He was sitting at the table across from the one Ikuto was on, patiently waiting. Tadase knew Amu must have been there, and he wanted to talk to her. He wasn't going to kill Ikuto, as much as he wanted to. Tadase and Amu stared deeply into each other's blank, unfocused eyes. Amu broke the gaze and looked down at her feet. She walked over to Ikuto.

"I need you to drink. It's the only way you'll get better." She smiled at him again and handed him his water and a little white pill for him to swallow. Amu felt his temperature only to find it's still getting worse. He was over one hundred and five degrees now. He was sweating from the heat. She placed a cough drop on his tongue and told him to suck on it.

"It'll help your throat." Amu walked back over to Tadase, who couldn't believe what he just saw.

"So, how did this uh... happen?" Tadase's voice had tension in it. Amu didn't know what to say.

"Tadase, I love you, and I always have, but, I don't know. It just happened. It wasn't by choice at first but... It changed. I love Ikuto, and I'm not going to take his child away from him." Am put her hand on her stomach as she said those last few words, gesturing to her baby. Tadase looked at her hand and then back up at her. He nodded his head, telling her he understood. He took a step closer to her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back.

"Amu, I love you, and if he makes you happy, then I'll support you for the rest of our lives. Just promise we can still be friends."

"Of course we can. Thank you Tadase." They broke the hug. They gave each other a goodbye kiss. It was filled with passion, but they knew it didn't mean anything. Amu waved at Tadase as he walked out the big glass doors and off to home. Amu smiled with relief, that was so much easier than she thought it would be. She sat back down on the table with Ikuto's head on her lap again. He fell asleep as Amu, again, stroked his hair back. Darkness was creeping into the sky. Amu knew she needed to get Ikuto home before the cold sets in. Amu heard the glass doors squeak open. She got up and looked around. It was her mom!

"I had a feeling you'd be here" Her mom ran up and hugged her for warmth. She glanced over Amu's shoulder and saw Ikuto.

"Oh my god! What happened?" For the first time, Amu's mom actually worried about Ikuto.

"I don't know! He was talking to me and the next minute he collapsed! He has a really high fever. I manages to get antibiotics down him but that's about it. He's been asleep most of the day. He woke up once and had a huge freak attack though. His body was spazzing. It was really hard to calm him down." Amu was trying to stay as calm as she could she felt like crying, but she knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Can you try to wake him up?" Amu's mom didn't want to hurt him trying to get him to the car, she knew it would be better if Amu woke him up. Besides, he needs to be able to walk.

"I guess." Amu walked over and put her hand lightly on his shoulder. His body was way too hot.

"Ikuto, can you hear me? We need to get you home." Amu was whispering in his ear. Trying not to scare him into another attack. His eyes twitched a little and then opened. When Amu saw he was awake, she couldn't help but let a tear fall. She was really happy he was awake. Ikuto saw her mom standing off to the side, looking out the windows. He smiled a bit but not enough for Amu to tell. Amu placed her hand on his back and sat him up.

"Do you need help standing?" Ikuto shook his head and stood up. He started to fall again but Amu caught him. She couldn't stand seeing him in this condition. It was painful to watch. Amu grabbed his heated hand and slid it over her shoulder, forcing him to let her help him, even though she knew he didn't want it. It's not that he didn't enjoy her kindness, it's that he didn't want to get her sick. He wouldn't be able to live with himself is she had gotten to his current state. Amu walked him to the car. Amu sat down beside him. He laid on her lap again, craving to comfort she gave him. Even thinking about her made him feel so much better. The love they felt for each other was inseparable. Amu held his hand as they rode home. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, not caring if she got sick. She rested her head on his and they both fell asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Dreams

Chapter 6: Amu woke up in her bed, extremely dizzy. The world felt like it was spinning and Amu felt like she was about to be sick. She sat up carefully and looked at the clock. It was only 2am?! She looked behind her only to find That Ikuto was on the floor. _He must've fallen off during the night. _Amu stood up to put Ikuto back on the bed, but couldn't seem to gain her balance. Why was she so dizzy all of a sudden? She was fine the day before, wasn't she? She tried once again, but when she felt like falling, someone caught her. It was Ikuto!

"Ikuto, you should be resting." They were both sitting on the bed now, facing each other.

"I woke up and saw you about to fall, are you okay?" Ikuto had a pure look of worry across his face.

"I'm fine, I just feel really dizzy." Amu held her head in her hand. She didn't feel well at all, but she couldn't afford to get sick, she had to take care of Ikuto. She didn't want to worry him either. He's very sick, and needs to rest.

"You should go back to sleep, you look like you're about ready to pass out. I don't want you having another one of those attacks. I'm worried about you Ikuto." She looked deep into his eyes. She could tell he didn't care what happened to himself, only to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You look pale. Do you have a fever?" He wasn't listening to her. He felt her head for temperature. Just as he thought, she was sick. He felt horrible, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to make sure she was better by morning.

"I'll go get you some water." Ikuto stood up and started to walk out the door, but Amu stopped him.

"Ikuto don't! You need to sleep. I'll get it. Thank you." Amu stood up and walked over to his side. Everything started going dark. She blinked hard to keep herself awake, but it didn't work. Her mind pulled into a blank.

When she woke up all she saw was white. Amu looked around and realized she wasn't at home. Where was she? Amu suddenly realized she was in a hospital, with an IV stuck inside her arm. She sat up in her hospital bed. This couldn't be happening. It was enough that she was pregnant, and that Ikuto was sick, she couldn't afford to be sick! _Maybe I'm not sick, maybe it's just a side effect from the pregnancy. _Amu wasn't very dizzy anymore, but still slightly nauseous. Amu jumped as she remembered something. What if Ikuto was here?! They'd catch him for sure! Her mom would have taken him anyway because she didn't know about Easter. Amu couldn't stand thinking about him being taken away again. She decided to stop thinking about it. She slipped her legs out from under the covers and to the side of the mattress. _Time to try this again._ Amu stood up without a problem. How long had she been asleep? Why could she stand up now but not before? Amu peeked her head outside the door. Nurses and doctors weaved around with small tools and piles of paper. Everything was pitch white. The lady behind the counter smiled at her.

"Do you need something?" The typical hospital woman, keeping a smile by force.

"Uh yeah. Where's my mom?"

"I don't know. What's your name sweetie?" "Sweetie". Amu hated that nickname. It made her feel like a child.

"Hinamori Amu."

"Oh! You're that little girl that got pregnant! Your mom said she would be right back." She grinned at Amu as she closed the door and got back in her bed. _DID SHE HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD?! _Amu was so embarrassed. Everyone stared hen she said that. That same counter woman walked right through the door again.

"Sweetie, you have a visitor." _There's that "sweetie" again. _Who would want to visit her? Was it Ikuto? I tall body with slick blue hair walked in. Just as she thought, it was Ikuto. The color in his face had come back. He looked a lot better, but she was still worried about him.

"You're awake. I came in earlier and you were still sleeping." His voice was still scratchy. He looked tired still but not as bad as he was before. He sat down on her bed next to her. He looked at her vulnerable face.

"How are you feeling?" Ikuto sounded worried again. Amu wished he wouldn't worry about her so much, she could tell it stresses him out.

"Better. I'm not dizzy anymore, just nauseous. Did they tell you anything?"

"They said it was your pregnancy. It was just the stress of it all." Ikuto looked down, feeling guilty, as if it was his fault she was even here. Amu was relieved she wasn't sick. She didn't want to hurt the baby either, and she knew that might have happened if she was.

"Is the baby okay?"

"They said it hasn't even been long enough for it to grow to the point where it could have." Another relievement.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My fever's gone. My throat still hurts but otherwise I'm good." They smiled at each other.

"Amu, I think you should know... That..."

"What is it?" Amu was curious to hear what he was trying to say.

"Amu, I love you. I didn't think that was possible, but it is." Amu was shocked. She never thought he would say that! She didn't think he really loved her, or at least doubted it most of the time.

"I... I love you too Ikuto." He took her hand in his as she said that. That moment was almost unbearable. They both loved each other, but didn't want to admit it till now. Ikuto kissed her for a long time. It was sweet and subtle. The broke the kiss and stared into each other's dark eyes, taking in what had just happened. Was this really the place to do it? They didn't care. They wanted each other, isn't that really all that mattered? They snuggled and fell asleep in each other's arms in her hospital bed. All they could think about was each other, and their child. For once in Ikuto's life, he found something he cared about. He was so happy he had her! What was there little boy or girl going to look like? If it was a boy, Ikuto wanted to name it Takashi, but if it was a girl he thought Ayame would be a beautiful name, he hoped Amu liked them too. Their heads filled with these thoughts. Amu's were generally exactly like Ikuto's at the moment. They could feel the warmth of their bodies mixing together to make one, forcing them to be perfectly complete. Amu dreamed of her life with Ikuto and their baby. Her dream made it a girl, with long blue hair and honey comb eyes. She had her laugh, and Ikuto's smile. She was jumping and giggling with Ikuto, and Amu was making lunch for them all. Amu placed the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in a picnic basket. She folded up a white and red checkered blanket. She carried them both outside.

"I'm ready!" She called out to her family. The both looked at her and smiled. Ikuto and Amu help hands and their daughter skipped along the path in front of them. They smiled at each other and then back at their little girl. Amu laid the blanket down in a shady spot under her favorite weeping willow tree. They all sat down together and opened the picnic basket. A gorgeous young butterfly flew past them gracefully. The little girl jumped up and ran after it. Jumping up and down to catch it. When she finally got a grasp on it, she let it fly away. She plopped down on her butt. She laughed and giggled. Ikuto and Amu ate their lunches and watched their beautiful, gleaming daughter. Amu stood up and ran toward her, grabbed her hands, and spun her up in the air. They both fell down and laughed. Ikuto stared at his family. He couldn't help but be ecstatic. He smiled and played with them swinging his child and wife around playfully. They were having an amazing time! She loved it! On the other hand, Ikuto was dreaming a little differently. Amu was making a nice pancake breakfast. A little boy sat at the counter, helping his mother with the cooking. He had deep blue eyes and bright brown hair. He had Ikuto's face, but Amu's everything else, other than the obvious. Ikuto walked in with a camera. He an Amu took pictures of their family cooking and making a complete mess. When they finished eating, they put on some music and started cleaning. They were having fun dancing around the kitchen, messing around as they cleaned. The smiled and laughed and took pictures. They went outside and kicked a soccer ball around. Their little boy fell down and giggled as leaves fell on him. They all laughed and played some more. Amu picked up up and threw him in the air. She caught him and spun him into the leaves. Ikuto picked him up in his arms and put him high in the air. He loved watching his little boy smile with glee. He was so little and sweet. Amu sat there and watched, smiling at her boys. She loved that she finally had a family! Their dreams and thoughts mixed together in a beautiful frenzy. They had dreamed and imagined. They slipped deep into their dreams.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home

Chapter 7: "Amu. Amu wake up. Were going home." Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto's smiling face over hers, his hand on her shoulder. "You're up." He leaned down and kissed her. Just a quick little kiss. "I was worried. You've been sleeping for a while." Amu sat up and Ikuto sat next to her. "Did you say we could go home?" Ikuto nodded. She was so happy! She could finally go home! She missed her own bed, and her chara's for that matter. Amu started giggling, and it progressed into a small laugh. "What are laughing at?" Amu smiled. "I was thinking about the dream I had." She looked up and smiled at him. Ikuto snickered. "Well what happened?" Ikuto grew curious to see if it was anything like his, but he knew in the back of his mind it probably was. "Well, we had the most beautiful little girl! She had long blue hair, and honey comb eyes, like mine. She had my laugh, but your smile. You and her were playing in the yard together, like a good father and daughter, and I was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for a picnic. I put them in a picnic basket and folded our red and white checkered blanket. We walked to my favorite weeping willow and ate there. When a butterfly came by, our little girl chased after it. She caught it, but then let it fly away again. She plopped down, and then we started playing with her, like a happy family." Amu smiled even bigger but still didn't part her lips. "Did you have a dream?" Amu asked. Ikuto met her gaze. "Yes. It was similar to yours. We had a baby boy. He had light brown hair, and deep blue eyes. You were in the kitchen, and he was helping you make pancakes for breakfast. I came in and helped. We made a huge mess in the process. We ate our pancakes, then turned on some music, and cleaned up. Then we went and played soccer together." Hearing these dreams made them both happy. They both realized that neither of the children in their dreams had a name. "Neither of our children had names..." Ikuto knew she had realized it already, but he wanted to get to the topic. He wanted to ask her about the names he had picked. "Your right. What should we name it? What do you think for a girl name or a by name?" Amu thought they should figure this out before the last minute. She was right. That was a smart idea. For such a young, first time mother she was pretty smart about this. "I was thinking for a boy we could name him Takashi, and if it was a girl Ayame. How does that sound?" Amu thought the names over in her mind. They sounded great to her, but she had a different name in mind for a girl. "I love them! For a girl though I thought Mi was a pretty name." Amu was glad they could have this discussion like normal people, instead of fighting about it like most really young couples do. She didn't want to have any problems with her pregnancy, but she knew obviously there would some. "How about this; If it's a girl, we name her Mi, and if it's a boy, we name him Takashi?" "Perfect! What if we have twins..." "Let's not worry about that until we know, okay?" Amu nodded. Her mom and dad walked in with her clothes. "The car's ready. Well be in the lobby." Amu smile at her mom and waved as they left, even if she was going to see them again in about five seconds. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and helped her up. He carried her all the way to the car, just incase something were to happen again. He didn't want her collapsing on the baby, and neither did she. That's the only reason she willingly let him carry her. Ikuto set her down in front of the car door. He held it open for her and got into the other side of the car. The drive home seemed to take forever to Amu. It was slowly passing through. When she finally got home she went straight upstairs and changed. Amu threw some jeans on. She was looking through her shirts when Ikuto walked in on her. She didn't notice. He stepped up behind her and slid his warm hands up her waist to her breasts. He rubbed them soothingly. Amu turned around and stood on her tip toes, pulling his shirt off. She slid her hands down his pants, slowly, and pleasurably. Down his boxers they went. She squeezed his large dick slightly. He was still massaging her breasts. Her jeans her growing tighter as Ikuto headed for her small little pussy. He then rubbed that next. Back and forth softly, growing quicker in speed. Not to fast though. Amu was still gripping and squeezing on his cock. In between there passionate kissing, said, "Ikuto... We... Can't... Do... Anything... To... Hurt... The... Baby..." "I... Know... Love... Relax..." They were now on Amu's bed. All clothing but underwear was now off and on Amu's bedroom floor. Amu gave him a series of nips and licks all the way down until she reached his dick. She starting licking and sucking on it. Ikuto was giving out quite, sweet moans. He eventually couldn't hold the cum anymore, and started squirting it all over her face. She gulped it down with joy. She loved its taste. "Okay Ikuto, no more. Were going to end up hurting the baby." As much as Amu hated to say it, and as much as Ikuto loved what she was doing, he had to agree. "Your right." Amu stood up and washed her face in the bathroom. Then she put on her clothes. Ikuto had already slipped his own on when Amu had finished washing her face. Amu hated that they had to ruin that perfect moment between them, but her baby was more important to her. Not more important than Ikuto, just more important than sex. Amu had realized that her stomach was starting to get a little bit swollen. It's only been about a week! She smiled at the thought of their child. She laid her hand on her tummy and smiled bigger.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Look" Amu pulled her hand away and showed Ikuto her swollen belly. He smiled at the sight and then at Amu.

"You sure that's not just you getting fat?" Ikuto laughed at his sarcasm.

"Ikuto! You jerk!" Amu was joking of course, and they both started laughing. They walked out into the living room to show Mrs. Hinamori, but when the hall ended and the living room started, they saw her dad sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee. Amu froze, as well as Ikuto. He looked back and saw them. He death stared Ikuto. His eye's were intense. Ikuto's eyes were locked onto his. Amu stepped forward.

"Daddy-"

"Stop" He cut her off. He was furious.

"You should have at least used protection! I knew this would happen eventually but this young?! You shouldn't even be doing things like that, protection or not! Amu you have ruined our trust!"

"Really because mom understood! She forgave me because she knew it was a mistake! I don't care what you say but I'm not aborting this baby and I'm not getting rid of it when it's born!" "Yes you are little girl! Your giving that thing up the day it comes!" "In your dreams! I'm never giving up my family! No matter how young I am!" Amu stomped into her room and shut the door. She could hear Ikuto trying to talk to her father, but she couldn't hear what she was saying. She heard a smack. A few minutes later Ikuto walked in with a deep red handprint on the side of his face. "Ikuto! Your hurt!" Amu quickly stood up and looked at his face. She put her fingers around his face and pulled him closer. Ikuto pushed her away. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." "How hard did he hit you?!" Amu wasn't listening to him. "I told you, I'm fine." Amu rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed. She suddenly realized something was different, wrong. Then it came, her chara's! Where were they?! Amu looked at Ikuto, her eyes wide open. "You okay?" Ikuto asked. "Where are our chara's?!" Ikuto realized Yoru was gone too. What could they be up to? "Ran? Miki? Su? Dia?" She whispered so her parents couldn't hear her. "Yoru?" Ikuto wasn't whispering at all. He said it like charas were an everyday thing! "Ikuto, my parents will hear you y'know." "I don't care. They probably don't either at the current moment." Amu thought about that statement. He's probably right. All they care about right now is that she's pregnant. She couldn't possibly explain what a chara was anyway. They heard a knock on her glass door. They both looked over their shoulders. They were all sitting at the door, even Yoru.

"Where were you guys?!" Amu wasn't pleased with their disappearance. They hadn't even told anybody they were leaving.

"We were looking for baby stuff." Ran whispered. Amu's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?! I never told you!"

"We kinda picked it up. You weren't very good at hiding it- nya." Amu darted a glare at Yoru. A scary one. Her eyes were like bullets shooting into Yoru's head. I guess she was pretty upset. The mood swings were starting to kick in. Ikuto knew he had a long way to go, the girl he loves is pregnant. He's gonna have to deal with her for awhile, not that he didn't want to. Su looked at Amu's swollen belly. She gasped and had a little faint smile.

"Guys, look!" So pointed to Amu's stomach. The other chara's gasped and flew over to her belly. Even Yoru. They all landed and listened to see fi they could hear the baby.

"Guys. It's only been a few days. You're not going to hear anything for a few months."

"Awwwwwwwwww" They all whined. Amu was suddenly getting very tired again. She figured she should go to bed again. She does not want to be stuck in a hospital like she was before. Ikuto could tell she was tired as well. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a light kiss. She sat down on the edge of her bed and slipped her legs under the covers. She fell asleep quickly. Ikuto kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight babe." All of the chara's gasped, again.

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" They antagonized.

"Oh shut up." Ikuto smiled through his words


	8. Chapter 8 The Ring

Chapter Eight:

Ikuto held Amu's hair out of her face and rubbed her back. Amu was curled over the toilet seat, vomiting horribly. Her throat stung like crazy. Morning sickness was catching up to her, and she couldn't get five feet away from a bathroom before she had to throw up again. This had been happening all morning. Ikuto had tried to help her eat something, but it just came back up again. Finally Amu sat up and leaned against Ikuto, too weak to stand up. Tears started running down Amu's face. Ikuto squeezed her hand.

"You okay babe?" Ikuto help her close. He hated watching her go through this pain. Amu nodded in reassurance.

"I'm okay. It's just a little morning sickness. I'll be fine." She smiled faintly. It took all of her breath just to puff out those few words. She was breathing very heavy, hoping she wouldn't throw up again. All of the chara's had gone to talk to the other chara's and tell everyone what's going on, so they weren't there to help. Ikuto help Amu stand up and lead her back to bed. Her strength shrunk more and more each time. Amu was still extremely queezy. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Ikuto got into bed next to her, hugging her close to his chest. Amu started shivering, even though the air around her was warm, she was cold.

"Amu, are you cold?" Amu nodded. In response, Ikuto took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He squeezed her against his body, trying to make her warm. His skin was hot on hers, and she snuggled into him. She was finally able to fall asleep again.

She woke up to the sound of her door opening. Ikuto was no longer in bed with her. He was the one walking through the entrance.

"Amu, your friends are here, they came to see you. Do you want them to come in?" Ikuto didn't want them clattering her room if she wasn't well enough to have them.

"Yes. They can come in. I'm feeling a lot better now." Amu smiled at him at sat up against her bedframe. A girl with beautiful long black hair entered the room, and two other girls followed. Next the three young boys walked in. They all sat on Amu's bed with her, and smiled, noticed her stomach swelling as the baby continues to grow.

"Hey guys." Amu's voice was happy, but weak. They all had a worried look on their face, but they were still smiling.

"We heard what happened, how are you feeling?" Nadeshiko asked. Her voice was as comforting as always. It made Amu smile.

"Better, now that I've had some rest. Ikuto has been taking care of me." Amu turned and smiled at the tall, blue haired teenager standing in the corner. He smiled back at her, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Their guests all turned and looked as well.

"Ooooooohhhhh! You guys are all mushy!" Yaya always knew how to break the silence. Everyone laughed, even Ikuto. Yaya made the mood happier, every time. Kukai started smiling devilishly and staring Amu in the eye.

"Don't you dare take me one of those outrageous runs!" Amu said, jokingly.

"One, how did you know I was thinking that? And two, WHY NOT?!" Kukai seemed to not understand how babies work. He's completely oblivious! He could kill the baby if he does that!

"Because I know that smile! And that could kill my baby! If my baby died before it was born it'd be your fault! Plus, unless you want me to throw up again don't you dare do it." She stared him down. Then the laughter burst out.

"What's so funny?!" Amu was so confused. In what way was this funny?!

"Did you see the look on your face?!"

"Yeah, it was priceless!"

"You looked so serious! Like you were going to kill him!" Rima, Tadase, and Kukai were somehow gaining great pleasure by this, as were the others, still all laughing at Amu. She couldn't help but laugh herself, and when she did, it not only made her feel better, but made Ikuto happy to see her this way. He really loved her. He didn't know why, but he did, and he was never going to let her go. He smiled at her and chuckled a bit. Amu was having a great time over there on her bed. When they all had finally stopped laughing, Yaya started asking questions about the baby.

"So what are you gonna name it?!" Yaya was all into it. She wouldn't stop asking.

"Well, we were thinking if it was a boy we'd name him Takashi, but if it's a girl we'd name her Mi. Do you like them?"

"Those are both beautiful names." Nadeshiko smiled at Amu when she spoke. Amu was happy they liked the names.

"Thank you." Amu looked at Ikuto again. He was smiling at her. She started slipping the covers off of her body. She touched her feet to the floor and stood up. The guardians were all watching her with locked eyes, just incase she needed help. Ikuto stood up and his eyes widened. He thought she might fall, but she didn't. She slowly walked over to him. So laid her hand on his cheek.

"Come here." She whispered in his ear. He leaned down and kissed her. The guardians gasped. Their faces should have locked. They looked hysterical. They broke the kiss. Amu grabbed his hand in hers. They walked over and sat on the bed together. Amu's friends just looked at them, frozen.

"What? You expect us not to kiss? We're having a baby together!" Amu said, but in a joking way.

"No. We know. It's just... wow." Kairi said. He was slightly embarrassed. He had loved Amu too, just like Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto got to her first though. Oh well. Yaya was back to her questions, and Amu answered all of them.

"So what if you have twins?"

"We decided not to worry about that until it happens"

"What if You can't figure out names for them?"

"I told you, we're not worrying about ti right now."

"Will it hurt to give birth?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Amu finally raised her voice but not in a mean way. Yaya finally stopped asking questions though. Amu relaxed against Ikuto. Amu placed her hand on her stomach, kind of gesturing to the baby. Amu suddenly heard footsteps leading to her room and her mom on the phone.

"Okay. Alright. Sounds great. Thank you, have a good day." Her mom's voice was muffled through the other side of the door. She opened just slightly to peek her head in.

"Amu, I made an appointment with the doctor to make sure everything with the baby is going alright. It's tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

"Do you think they could see if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Honey, you haven't even been pregnant for a month. You'll have to wait at least three."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks mom." She smiled as her mom left the room. She looked back to her friends.

"So how are your parents taking it?" That was the first thing Tadase had said since he got there, other than when they were laughing at her.

"Well. My mom understands. She isn't happy about it, but she at least understands it was a mistake. My dad... Well... He took it really hard. He left the house for a really long time and when he came back he beat Ikuto."

"He didn't beat me, he just slapped me. Don't worry love I'm fine." Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead. Amu smiled back at him. He towered over her. He was so tall compared to her, but she liked it that way. Her friends just stared at them. They just couldn't believe they were a couple, of all people.

"Did you try talking to him?" Rima asked.

"Yes... It didn't really turn out well. That's when he slapped Ikuto, cause' I left and he tried to talk to him." Amu frowned. She couldn't believe her dad did that. He's supposed to be a role model for her, but unlike her mother, he didn't care. Or at least, that's what Amu thought. Her friends took her mind off the subject, talking about school and all of the X-eggs they've cleaned. They got to talking for hours, and surprisingly enough, Ikuto was involved in most of the conversation.

After about three hours, the sky became dark and the time grew later. Her friends, as much as they regretted it, had to go.

"We'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" Yaya said, with her pouty voice in use. Amu smiled and waved as they walked out the door.

"Bye!" Amu half yelled after them. They all turned and said goodbye. It was about 6:30pm now, and Amu was tired after all of that visiting. She figured she should eat something, but was afraid it would only bring back the horrid of this morning. Her face twisted at the thought. Amu decided she'd eat just a bit, but not a lot. She got up and started walking to the door to make some dry toast. Ikuto put his hand on her shoulder before she could open the door.

"What are you doing Amu?" Ikuto sounded concerned, which in fact he was.

"Making a little toast so that I at least have something to eat." She proceeded to open the door. Ikuto pulled her hand away.

"Amu, go lay back in bed, I'll get it for you, okay?" He didn't want her overworking herself, even if it was just getting up to make some toast.

"Thank you Ikuto." She smiled and kissed him just lightly. She laid back in bed and closed her eyes for a second, She dreamed of thoughts of their little baby, curled up in her arms.

"Are you sure you're up for eating something?" Ikuto asked. Amu opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes love. I'll be okay. I feel much better than I did this morning. I promise." She blew a kiss to him as he said okay and closed the door. She wondered what would have happened if her and Ikuto never had sex? Would they still fall in love? She liked to think so, but in the back of her mind she knows it wouldn't have turned out that way. But that's why this whole thing happened. So they could realize that they love each other. And even though it wasn't right, and it's a lot to deal with, she's glad it happened. She's glad that she realized she loved him, and that they're starting a family together. She wanted nothing more than to do so. She couldn't wait for their baby, and couldn't wait to start a hopefully permanent life with Ikuto. He was the one she loved, and that wasn't going to change. Hopefully, it wouldn't for Ikuto either. This was all too much to think about at once. At least now anyway. Amu heard her door squeak slightly but no one walked in. Then she looked down farther. Her little sister peeked her head in, tear filled eyes.

"Ami, are you okay? Come here, sit with me." Amu's voice was sincere and comforting toward her little sister. Amic came forward and plopped down on the bed.

"Mommy told me that I needed to talk to you about something, but she didn't look like it was a good thing. Are you dying?!" Oh my gosh Ami. She was so cute, but she really meant it. She's so silly. Then again she is only three. The little girl with light brown hair had tears streaming down her face. She really thought Amu was dying. Poor thing.

"Ami, why would you think I'm dying? Mom's right. I need to tell you something, but it's not anything bad, it was just unexpected." Amu grasped her little sister's hand and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ami, you know how babies come from the mommies?" Amu was trying to find a good way to explain this to a three year old. It would be hard though, considering she doesn't even know what sex is.

"Yes! We came from mommy! Mommy's tummy got big and fat and then we came!" This made Amu chuckle. The way she explained pregnancy was pretty hilarious.

"Yes, that's right! So look." Amu pulled the covers off of her stomach and showed her sister her slightly swollen belly. Ami's face lit up. She looked so cute. She giggled.

"Amu's having a baby!" They both laughed.

"Yes. I'm having a baby." Amu smiled at her little sister.

"So who's the daddy? Babies have to have a daddy!" Ami didn't know how much she knew without actually knowing it was right. She's right, babies all have dad's, but she didn't know the correct reason why.

"Did you see the tall blue haired boy in the kitchen?" Ami nodded her head. She looked like a bobble head when she did that. Her head would just kinda flop around.

"That's the daddy." Ami smiled again. She ran outside the room, making Amu laugh once more. All she heard after that was, "You're a daddy!". Obviously Ami had found Ikuto in the kitchen. Ikuto laughed at the small child at his feet. He had to look completely down to see her. He was so tall compared to her. He picked Ami up and carried her in one arm, and Amu's plate in the other. Ami was giggling and laughing. Ikuto whispered in Ami's ear, "Soon I'll be your big brother. But don't tell Amu, okay?" Ami's eyes got wide and she nodded in agreeance. Ami was smart enough to know that meant marriage. Ikuto smiled. He walked into Amu's room, and handed her the plate.

"Aw, thanks love." She smiled at him and started eating. Ikuto and Ami looked at each other and laughed, Ami sitting on Ikuto's lap.

"What?" asked Amu, as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Oh nothing." Ikuto winked at her and put on a mischevious smile. Ami just continued laughing. She knew, and she wasn't going to tell, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey, Amu, do you mind if I take Ami for a drive?" Ikuto asked in a joking and yet kind of fun voice.

"Sure. Just don't keep her out too late, she's still little y'know."

"I know, I just thought maybe she'd like to have some fun." Ikuto smiled at Ami. She smiled back. Amu nodded her head and waved goodbye.

"I'll be back soon, if something happens call me okay?" Ikuto smiled and waved. He closed the door quietly. He held hands with Ami, left a note for her parents, and walked out the door with her. He put her on his shoulders and said, "You wanna come help me pick out a ring?".

"Yes! Let's make it super pretty!" Ami was such a dork, but she was little, so it was okay. This made Ikuto chuckle and think of his own child that would soon be born. Ikuto had planned on marrying Amu since he figured out she was pregnant. He wasn't going to start a family with her if he couldn't stay with her the rest of his life. He wanted to make sure that nothing could get between them, and even though it would be years before they could actually get married, if they could be engaged, it would mean they were getting married, without a doubt. This engagement wasn't going to break. He knew that. But he had to create it first. Ikuto and Ami were almost at the jewelry store, and Ami was already looking at the rings through the window.

"They're so pretty!" Ami pointed to the window, gleaming. Ikuto spun her around on his shoulders, which frightened her at first, but she liked it when she figured out she wasn't going to fall. When they got there, Ikuto put her down and held her hand, not wanting her to get lost or wander off. They walked in and looked around. Everything was beautiful and gorgeous. Ami was pointing to each one saying, "Pick this one! No... Maybe this one!" She was being louder than anyone in the store, but she was only a little girl. She didn't know any better.

"Ami, be a little quieter okay?" Ikuto was almost whispered to her. She nodded back.

"Okay!" She whispered, even quieter than he did. She looked and pointed and giggled. It was quite amusing. Ami sure was good at entertaining herself. Ikuto walked to the back of the store and saw it. The perfect ring. It was a gold band, with a bid red ruby in the middle, and little white diamonds surrounding it. It was amazing!

"Ami, how about this one? Think she'll like it?" He bent down and let her have a closer look at it. Her eyes lit up. She smiled really big.

"It's so pretty! She'll loves it! I pwomise!" Some of Ami's words were still a little unclear, but he knew what she said. He loved it, and he knew Amu would too. The problem is when he should give this to her? He thought maybe he should wait a few years, after they're both older. But like he thought before, he doesn't want to start a family and not be able to finish it. He trusted Amu enough not to leave him though, so he thought about maybe waiting just a few years. But either way, he was not going to let this ring be sold to anyone but himself. This was the right ring, and they both knew it. He took it to the counter. He paid and they left. They walked through the park on the way home. He and Ami played tag for a while. As hard as it was to believe, he was actually enjoying himself. Was this what it would be like with his own child? Would they run and play together like a real father and child would do? Not that he wasn't the real father, but they were pretty young. They arrived home a little while after that. Ikuto put Ami to bed. Amu was sleeping when he walked into her room. Or, at least, he thought she was sleeping. He walked over and leaned down to kiss her on the head, but just before his lips met her silky skin, she pulled his lips down to hers instead. When the kiss finally broke, she looked at him and whispered, "Hello baby." She lifted up the sheets, implying for him to get in the bed. He stripped down, and slipped into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest. Their bodies melted into each other, completely over satisfied with each other. Amu creamy skin warmed Ikuto. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Perfectly content.


	9. Chapter 9 A Surprise and A Talk

Chapter Nine:

The doctor rubbed the cold jelly across Amu's stomach. The ultrasound he was about to give Amu would change her life. She'd either be having a baby, or she wouldn't. the doctor rubbed a small metal device around the surface of her skin. She looked at the screen. She saw something, but couldn't tell if it was a small child, or just her body. She looked at the doctor and then back to the screen. She waited patiently. Her mom was sitting in the chair in the corner and Ikuto was squeezing her hand. He couldn't decide whether he wanted her to be having a baby or not. Amu had a mutual feeling. If she was having the baby she wouldn't exactly be unhappy, for that phase had passed, but she wouldn't really be happy either. The doctor pulled out a paper towel and gently wiped the jelly of of her stomach.

"So?" Amu's mom asked curiously. Her hands were shaky and her face was right red.

"Well, she's definitely pregnant. But do you see that little spot right there?" The doctor pointed to a small shape on the screen.

"Um. Yes. Is that the head?" The doctor nodded at Amu's mom.

"Now look at the other side." Everyone looked at the screen a saw something that looked identical to the head. Amu's eyes grew wider.

"Wait! Does that mean..."

"Yup, it does." Ikuto hadn't said a word the whole time until now.

"What?! What does that mean?!" Amu's mom was having a clueless moment.

"I... I'm having twins?!" The doctor nodded again. This is impossible! How could she be having twins?! She couldn't believe it. She squeezed Ikuto's hand as tight as she could. Her mom looks like she's gonna pass out. Amu felt like she was gonna throw up again. Ikuto was still trying to process the thought of having two children. It would be enough being as young as they were and having one, but two?! The shock filled the room to capacity. The doctor just stood there, looking at their faces. Which were all pretty hilarious right now.

"Umm... Ikuto..." Amu's face turned very red.

"What? Are you okay?" Ikuto could tell by her tone of voice she wasn't though. He looked worried.

"Yes... Um.. I'll be right back." Amu's voice seemed very distant. She didn't want them following her into the bathroom. She slowly stood up. The doctor helped her off the bed and she sluggishly waltzed into the bathroom. She was very dizzy, and after locking the door, she practically collapsed onto the floor. The shock of knowing she's now going to have two children instead of just one just slapped her across the face. How could this possibly be happening? Amu can't think of how she's going to take care of two children. Now the money, and the work is doubled. With school how could she get by? Her mom would have to help her alot, she knew that. She stood up, not wanting Ikuto or her mom to worry about her. She unlocked and opened the door. When she looked up her mom started talking. She could see the stress on Amu's face.

"Everything alright?" Her mom asked in a loving voice. Amu put on a fake smile.

"Yup. Just fine." She walked over past Ikuto and climbed back onto the hospital bed. She looked at the doctor.

"So... can we tell the gender?"

"It's hard to tell but it looks like this one will most likely be a boy. I can't see the other one." He pointed to the one in front. Things have just gotten extremely complicated. Amu's still has to go to school and she's having TWO children?! How can she do that? Her mom has work and Ikuto goes to school too. She knows her mom is going to help a lot but still this is going to be extremely difficult.

Once they all got home from the doctors office Amu and Ikuto went to sleep. Ikuto wasn't really tired but he knew Amu was. Her mom found her dad in the living room. She sat down next to him

"Honey, I think we should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. Our daughter betrayed us. She's a slut." Mrs. Hinamori gasped.

"I can't believe you just called out daughter a slut! They didn't know they're just kids! And she would have never done it with anybody else! That doesn't make her a slut! You really need to stop shutting out Amu she needs our help!" Amu's father stood up and started to walk away, but mom yanked his arm right back onto the couch.

"You're not leaving this time! We need to talk about this! I know what Amu did was wrong, and she does too. She never wanted this to happen, and if she had the heart to abort them she probably would. But she's having children and because Ikuto is the father they are probably not leaving each other. EVER. For their children. Ikuto knows how wrong this was too, and if they knew the consequences they wouldn't have even done it. You can't shut her out forever!" Mrs. Hinamori began to turn red. She was furious with him. How could he shut their own daughter out of his life?!

"They shouldn't have done it anyway! Knowing the consequences or not!"

"It doesn't matter! She's your daughter and you need to work this out!" She stood up and marched into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Mr. Hinamori really took that to hear. He couldn't help but just sitting there on the couch, not knowing what to say.


	10. Note

Hey guys. I haven't posted new chapters in months and I just wanna say I'm so so so sorry! I'm back and will keep posting new chapters regularly again!


	11. Chapter 10 Train of Thought

Chapter Ten:

"Are you serious?!" Yaya was jumping up and down. She loved babies!

"Yup! Twins!" Amu was pretty excited. Her worry began to fade when her friends got so excited. She couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Twins are gonna be a lot of work."

"Leave it to Tadase to point out the negative!" Kukai loved giving Tadase a hard time. Tadase was just trying to be practical. The group of friends all went out to a cafe in town to talk. The were having a wonderful time! With the great news and all, they couldn't stop smiling! Ikuto was back home, sleeping. Amu had invited him, but he said he was a bit tired. She was a little worried, but she was sure he was fine.

"A lot's happened between you and Ikuto since you met..." Nadeshiko trailed off a bit in thought. She was right though. A lot has happened.

"Yeah, I guess so. I used to hate him." Those words tasted terrible in Amu's mouth. She couldn't imagine hating him now. She loved him so much. Their both so young though... Amu wondered what life would be like now if Ikuto hadn't slipped into her room that one night. Would it be better or worse? And most of all, what would her relationship with Ikuto be? Would she still hate him? She never really HATED him. But she did think so most of the time. Before now anyways. People at school have started to talk about Ikuto and her. Whispering cruel remarks about both of them, calling Amu a whore and saying terrible things about her babies. It really was awful, but she didn't care. Her reputation wasn't very important to her. Just her friends and her family. It was good that she had that frame of mind. Most people would take things like that to heart. She admits that it was very wrong to have sex at such a young age, and that she probably shouldn't be having these children. She probably should have aborted them, but she just didn't have the heart. To her, that like killing a life before it even had a chance to live, which it basically is. Is it so bad to have these children? Amu had so much on her mind right now. And what about her dad? She had such a hard time thinking about him. He hated her! He didn't even love her anymore and she's his own child! Shouldn't he understand? At least, that's what she thinks. Little did she know that wasn't true. Her dad loved her very much, nothing could change that. But... He couldn't stand the thought of his little girl doing something like this. He tried to, but he just couldn't. And Ikuto... He wanted to kill him! He wished he could cause the most horrible death there if for Ikuto! But he wouldn't. He knew it would hurt Amu, probably more than anything. Sadly, Amu doesn't know her dad feels this way at all...


End file.
